hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Biscuit Krueger/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other bisuke.png|Biscuit Krueger head shot Bisky G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Biscuit's 2011 anime design Hunters Association silhouette.png|Biscuit appears in a silhouette with other Hunters The GI players.jpg|Biscuit and the other passed contestants Gon Killua meet other GI players.jpg|Biscuit listening about Nickes' alliance Biscuit observes Gon Killua.jpg|Biscuit observing Gon and Killua Biscuit Gon Killua ep 62.jpg|Biscuit, Gon and Killua encounter the bandits Biscuit angry.jpg|Biscuit's anger upon seeing how Gon and Killua act Biscuit slaps Killua.jpg|Biscuit slaps Killua Biscuit Nen 2011.png|Biscuit having her hair done by Cookie. Biscuit Crake the rock.jpg|Biscuit crushing a rock with her nen Biscuit Training Gon & Killua.png|Biscuit training Gon and Killua 213254_1408151756973_full.png|Biscuit's face. Biscuit ko 2011.png|Biscuit demonstrates her Ko Nen Number.jpg|Biscuit trains Gon in the Level 1 Transmutation Training. Hunter X Hunter 65.mkv snapshot 20.35 -2013.03.29 18.01.59-.jpg|Biscuit trains Gon in Emission. Greed island to masadora.png|Biscuit go with Gon and Killua to Masadora Greed island card collecting.png|Gon, Killua and Biscuit obtain a new card Biscuit offers a card.jpg|Biscuit talking with Richard Hackett Gon and the others meet villagers.jpg|Healthy villagers give Lucky Alexandrite to Gon, Killua and Biscuit Soufrabi-interior.png|Biscuit and other searching for information Pirates And Guesses.png|Biscuit and company confront the Pirates 68 - Biscuit drools over Hisoka.png|Biscuit drools over a naked Hisoka Biscuit asking.png|Biscuit sweet side The team to beat razor.png|Biscuit and co. talking with Tsezguerra team Team to beat razor 2.png|Biscuit and new team Razor's Full Strength Aura.png|Biscuit observes dodgeball game Gon's Team About To Obtain Strip Of Beach.png|Biscuit with others at the lighthouse Gon, Killua & Biscuit Ready To Train.png|Biscuit with Gon and Killua Gon Ken.png|Biscuit witnessing Gon's Ken Aura Levitation 2011.png|Biscuit demonstrates the Level 5 Emission training. Biscuit is the man..JPG|"And more than anything, I hate the way I look. Too macho." Biscuit_Full_Body_View.jpg|Biscuit's true form Biscuit is the man.JPG|Biscuit defeats Bara. Biscuit is slueless as what Gon and Killua are planning.JPG|Biscuit is clueless as to what Gon and Killua are planning. Gon, Killua & Biscuit At GI's Final Event.png Blue Planet 2011.png|Biscuit gains Blue Planet. Biscuit is touched by Gon and Killua's friendship..JPG|Biscuit is touched by Gon & Killua's friendship. Biscuit waves goodbye to Killua and Gon..JPG|Biscuit waves goodbye to Killua and Gon. new bisky.png|Bisky's new look Biscuit Chimera Ant arc anime.png|Bisky's attire in the Chimera Ant arc Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Biscuit taking part in the election.png|Biscuit taking part in the election Bisk.jpg|Biscuit visiting Gon Hunters visit to Gon.png|Biscuit visiting hospitalized Gon Biscuit ranked at 10 in voting.png|Biscuit in top 16 Biscuit - 144.png|Biscuit guarding the hospital Hunters feeling Alluka's power.png|Biscuit feeling Alluka's power A healed Gon.png|Biscuit with Gon and his friends |-|1999 Anime= Bisukekruga.jpg|Biscuit's OVA 1999 design Biscuit Janken.PNG|Biscuit lost to a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors Biscuit stairs.PNG|Biscuit waits at the stairs Episode 75.png|Biscuit listens to Genthru about the Alliance Biscuit under a tree.PNG|Biscuit spies on Killua and Gon Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join their group BiscRock.png|Biscuit's Rock Breaking training Episode 78.png|Biscuit, Gon, and Killua face a defeated Binolt. biscuit!.jpg Episode 82.png|Biscuit and group entering the lighthouse. Episode 85.png Episode 86.png|Gon get's Patch of Shore Biscuit explaining Ko.png|Biscuit explaining Ko Girl-hunter-x-hunter-17367489-150-113.gif BiscEmit5.png|Aura Levitation training Episode 89.png|Biscuit in her true form Biscuit-adult form.jpg|Biscuit's true form |-|Manga= NGL-Biscuit.png|Biscuit appears in NGL Hanzo 3.png|Biscuit with the other Hunters visiting Gon Chap 350 - Recruited Hunters.png|The recruited Hunters to become bodyguards |-|Chapter Covers= To Masadora! Part 3.jpg To Masadora...?.jpg Are_They_Really_Going_to_Masadora.png They Got to Masadora, But....jpg Chapter_145.jpg Abengane_Part_1.jpg Abengane_Part_2.jpg The_Exam_Begins.jpg Encounter.jpg Progress.jpg Contact.jpg Common_Cause.jpg 16_08_01.jpg Declaration_of_War.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_1.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_5.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_13.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_14.jpg Real_Fight.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume15cover.jpg|Biscuit on the cover for volume 15 |-|Volume Extras= Vol 33 Extras (Biscuit).png|Biscuit in Vol 33 Extras |-|Openings and Endings= Greed island overview.png|The third opening Biscuit in opening.jpg|Biscuit in the third opening GI poster 2011.png|Biscuit in Greed Island arc Biscuit.jpg|Biscuit in The third Ending |-|Merchandise= BiscuitDXF Vol 1.jpg Biscuit-Krueger-Bandai-01.jpg Biscuit keychain.jpg |-|Other Media= Episode 145 OP.png Gon_and_Biscuit_-_Gemstone_shining.png Biscuit_-_Doll_Festival_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Biscuit's Doll Festival outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Biscuit_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Biscuit's Valentine outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Biscuit portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Biscuit portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Biscuit_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Biscuit_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Biscuit_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png Biscuit card 1.jpg Biscuit card 2.jpg xBiscuit01.jpg Biscuit card 3.jpg Biscuit card 4.jpg xBiscuit02.jpg xBiscvuit03.jpg xBiscuit04.jpg xBiscuit05.jpg Biscuit card 5.jpg Biscuit card 6.jpg Biscuit card 7.jpg Biscuit card 8.jpg Biscuit card 9.jpg Biscuit card 10.jpg Biscuit card 11.jpg Biscuit card 12.jpg Biscuit card 13.jpg Biscuit card 14.jpg Biscuit Card 25.jpg Biscuit Card 26.jpg 30 xBiscuit12.jpg 60 xBiscuit15.jpg 61 xBiscuit16.jpg 85 xBiscuit19.jpg 86 xBiscuit20.jpg 87 aBiscuit.jpg 93 xBiscuit21.jpg 94 xBiscuit22.jpg 144 xBiscuit26.jpg 145 xBiscuit27.jpg 168 xBiscuit28.jpg 169 xBiscuit29.jpg 187 xBiscuit30.jpg 188 xBiscuit31.jpg 191 xBiscuit32.jpg 192 xBiscuit33.jpg 193 xBiscuit34.jpg 86 xsBiscuit.jpg 86 xtBiscuit.jpg Biscuit 2 (3).png Biscuit 2 (6).png Biscuit 2 (7).png Biscuit 2 (12).png Biscuit 2 (13).png Biscuit 2 (21).png B 2.gif biscuit card 001.png Biscuit_card_009.jpg Biscuit Card 224.jpg Biscuit_Card152.jpg Biscuit Card122.jpg Biscuit card 003.png Biscuit card 004.png Biscuit card 005.png Biscuit card 006.png HxH -Cards- (1).jpeg Card485.jpg Biscuit card124.jpeg Biscuit card31.jpg Biscuit card127.png Biscuit card 127+.png Biscy Card 129.jpg Biscy Card 129+.jpg 3188747129_1_10_66eWk6ZW.jpg 00000700 (1).jpg 00000700 (2).jpg Biscuit Card 27.jpg Biscuit Card 28.jpg Biscuit card 15.jpg Biscuit card 16.jpg Biscuit card 17.jpg Biscuit card 18.jpg Biscuit card 20.jpg Biscuit card 21.jpg Biscuit card 22.jpg Biscuit card 23.jpg Biscuit Card 24.jpg Biscuit_Card_24_Kira.png 03 xBiscuit37.jpg Biscuit 20.jpg 47 xBiscuit45.jpg 62 xBiscuit50.jpg 63 xBiscuit51.jpg 74 xBiscuit52.jpg 75 xBiscuit53.jpg 82 xBiscuit54.jpg 112 xBiscuit57.jpg 125 xBiscuit58.jpg 126 xBiscuit59.jpg 132 xBiscuit61.jpg 140 xBiscuit.jpg Biscuit_Card_129.png 144 xBiscuit62.jpg 145 xBiscuit63.jpg Biscuit_-_Wedding_ver_-_kira.jpg 148 xBiscuit.jpg 149 xBiscuit.jpg 39 xWing&Biscuit 1.jpg 40 xWing&Biscuit 2.jpg aaaa_1_.png Team (15).png Team (12).png Team (11).png Biscuit 2 (8).png 12011538 186 .png Biscuit 2 (9).png Biscuit 2 (4).png Biscuit 2 (14).png Biscuit 2 (15).png Biscuit 2 (16).png Biscuit 2 (17).png Biscuit 2 (1).gif Biscuit 2 (5).png -Card--HxH-- (4).png -Card--HxH-- (5).png Sea 2015 Cards (1).png biscuit card 01.jpeg Sea ver 2015.png Sea 2015 Cards (8).jpeg Summer Festival 2015 Ver (1).png Summer Festival 2015 ver (12).jpg Ski Ver2.png Ski Ver1.png HxH-Cards--85 (2).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (3).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (Kira) (3).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (Kira) (4).png Biscuit Card625.jpg biscuit card 002.png Biscuit - Pirate ver card.png Biscuit_-_Pirate_ver_card_.png HxH --Cards (6).jpeg Biscuit_-_Anniversary_ver_card.jpg Biscuit - 3rd Anniversary ver+.jpg Biscuit_-_3rd_Aniversary_ver_-_Kira.jpg HxH --Cards (3).jpeg Biscuit card126.png Biscuit card 007.png Biscuit_card_007_Kira.jpg Biscuit - 2016 Valentine ver card.jpg Biscuit - 2016 Valentine ver card (2).png Biscuit_-_2016_Valentine_ver_card_.jpg Biscuit_-_2016_Valentine_ver_kira_card.jpg Road_to_Capture_-_Kira.jpg Biscuit Card 125.jpg Biscuit Card -kira.jpg Biscuit Card 126.png Biscuit_Card_126+.jpg Biscuit Card 126+.png Biscuit Card 127.jpg Biscuit_Card_127_(2).png Biscuit_Card_127+_(2).png Biscuit Card 127 Kira.jpg Biscuit and Wing Card 120 Kira.jpg Biscuit Card 128.jpg Biscuit Card 128+.jpg Biscuit Card 128 Kira.jpg Biscuit - Magical Healing ver Card.png Biscuit - Magical Healing ver Card+ (2).png Biscuit - Magical Healing ver Card+.png Biscuit - Magical Healing ver Kira Card.png Biscuit Card 130.jpg Biscuit Card 130+.jpg Biscuit card 130 Kira.jpg Biscuit - Sea 2016 ver Card.png Biscuit - Sea 2016 ver Card+.png Biscuit - Sea 2016 ver Kira Card.png Biscuit_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Card.png Biscuit - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Card +.png Biscuit - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Kira Card.png Biscuit Card 131.jpg Biscuit Card 132.jpg Biscuit Card 132+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (56).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (64).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (82).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (106).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (161).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (183).jpg Biscuit card 008.png HxH Battle Collection Card (288).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (315).jpg 01 xBiscuit64.jpg 02 xBiscuit65.jpg Biscuit_LR_Kira_Card_(2).png Biscuit 2 (19).png Biscuit - Valentine Special ver - LR+ Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card(double plus).jpg Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Card (2).png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR+ Card.png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Kira Card.png Biscuit White Day LR Card.jpg Biscuit White Day LR Card (Kira).jpg Biscuit LR Card.png Biscuit LR+ Card.png Biscuit_LR_Card_3_(Kira).png Biscuit White Day LR Chibi.png Biscuit LR Chibi.png Biscuit_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Chibi.png Biscuit - Sea 2016 ver Chibi.png Biscuit - Magical Healing ver Chibi.png Biscuit - 2016 Valentine ver chibi.png Biscuit - 3rd Anniversary Chibi.png Bscuit - Pirate ver chibi.png Wing and Biscuit chibi 01.png Chibi-9 (9).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (4).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (7).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (4).png Sea 2015 Cards-Chibi.png Sea 2015 Cards (9).png Biscuit 2 (18).png Biscuit 2 (2).png Biscuit 2 (1).png 12011538_84_.png biscuit.png 12011538(42).png Biscuit Krueger Chibi.png 12011538(47).png 12011538(98).png 12011538(105).png 12011538(134).png 12011538(152).png 12011538(205).png Aaaa (2).png Biscuit Krueger Chibi3.png 12011538 109 .png 12011538 107 .png 12011538 69 .png Biscuit Krueger Chibi2.png 12011538 40 .png 12011538 6 .png 12011538 4 .png 12011538 3 .png 12011538(488).png 12011538(465).png 12011538(457).png 12011538(386).png 12011538(339).png 12011538(336).png 12011538(301).png 12011538(292).png 12011538(283).png 12011538(251).png 12011538(214).png 12011538(207).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (10).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (19).png